Together Again
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Annabeth finds this terrible feeling in her chest that she despises and wants to know the cause of it. So when she takes a walk out in the forest, a surprise comes her way, shocking her and making her feelings swirl around. LUKEBETH


**A/N: I own nothing**

**Together Again**

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Those were the only sounds I heard as I stared out of my cabin's window. Little droplets of water plopped against my window as the rain outside began to settle. I sighed and returned to Daedalus's laptop. I began my research once again as I ventured deeper into the information that the laptop contained. I could still remember the day when Daedalus a dispersed and left behind a memoir which was this. His laptop.

Yet even though architecture amazed me much, something felt missing. I mean, I was dating Percy now and I had almost all the info I needed. My family was slowly patching up together. Yet why? Why was there this deep knot in my chest? It hurt terribly. I don't know if I even was able to stand it no longer.

One of my siblings (related by Athena, greek goddess) named Corrine looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" Corrine asked.

"Of course. It's just...there is this wretched feeling deep in my heart. It makes me unhappy," I murmured softly.

"Maybe you just need some fresh air," she suggested.

"You're right. I just need to take a break from all of this researching," I agreed. I closed the laptop and smiled a smile filled with gratitude before I left the cabin.

I wandered the campus solemnly, trying to rid of the feeling from my heart. But it just wouldn't go away! I sighed and walked towards the forest. I know campers were not supposed to go out there since sometimes monsters would be wanderings in the depths, but I couldn't help myself. For some reason, it just felt...right.

"_Annabeth..." _a voice hummed in my ear.

I swiftly turned around, tearing my dagger away from my back pocket. My eyes sharpened, narrowing down all my surroundings. I held my dagger tightly in my right fist. "Who's there?" I called.

"_Annabeth...come here..."_

There it was again. That voice. That miraculously familiar voice. It was so soft and pure, yet demanding and strong at the same time. It sounded pained as if it were asking desperately for help. I lowered my guard a bit. I wanted to hear that wonderful voice once more. Maybe then I could define who it belonged to.

"_I thought you loved me."_

My eyes widened. Oh no. It couldn't be! Tears welled up in my eyes and my legs turned to the ultimate gelatin. It was Luke. That voice belonged to only but one person. And I knew who it was. Luke. Luke. It was Luke! My body shook slightly. Hearing his voice after two years gave chills down my spine.

"I did..." I managed to whisper. "I did love you. Then you betrayed me."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth my love," Luke's voice whispered.

It sounded so real now. I could almost feel his presence behind me. His warm breath beating against the back of my neck was so realistic. I had to turn around. And when I did, I found myself face to face with Luke Castellan—my former best friend and lover.

"Luke...y-you're alive..." I croaked.

"I'm here now, Annabeth. I am sorry for how much pain I have inflicted on you. Honestly, I did not know it was to end this way," Luke said softly.

Seeing that golden hair of his and those narrow chocolate brown eyes entranced me. Hearing that voice of his made my skin crawl. That surging power I used to feel for him suddenly burst inside of me once again. Yet why? I thought I was in love with Percy. Then how come?

"How can you be alive?" I demanded, trying to shake this disturbing feeling off.

"That's not important right now. What matters is that I can see you again," Luke murmured. He cupped my face with his large hands.

"No!" I pushed Luke away from me. Tears streamed down my face now. "No! I love Percy! Nonetheless! You should be dead! I saw you die! I SAW IT!" I screamed. Yes I, Annabeth Chase, am guilty of finally going insane.

"Please calm down, Annabeth," Luke soothed. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way, his right hand supporting my lower back and his left supporting my upper. He held me dangerously close to his chest as I lightly sobbed in it, ruining a perfectly good shirt of his. "It's alright, Annabeth. I'm here now."

"I n-never wanted t-to fall i-in l-love again w-with you. B-But I have," I admitted.

I realized that terrible pain I had felt in my chest was actually the pain of Luke not being next to me anymore. I always looked up to him like an older brother slowly and gradually beginning to have feelings again. I have always felt this way. Even when he was on Kronos's side. Yet I knew I had to let him go again someday. But knowing he is next to me right now once again, I didn't want to let go. I couldn't let go. If he left it would drive me insane.

Luke smiled a sincere kind of smile. A smile I haven't seen in a long time. I replied with a smile of my own. Slowly, Luke reached up to swipe away the falling tears that strolled down my cheeks. I could almost feel the gravitation pull between us. No, literally! I found myself leaning in for the kiss I have always wanted.

Our lips crashed against each others. At first it was slow and gentle, but soon grew to a rapid speed and began to be more demanding and passionate. It felt oh-so good just kissing him. When we pulled away, I breathed a sigh of relief. The knot in my chest finally had healed.

"Annabeth, I love you. And you know that, right?" Luke said.

I smiled, nodding. "I love you as well," I replied.

Suddenly my head began to get woozy. Then...I blacked out.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" a concerned yet rough voice said.

"Luke, where is he!" My eyes fluttered open to see myself in my cabin with a wet washcloth over my forehead. I wandered my eyes around the room until they laid unexpectedly on Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. Disappointment crossed my face.

"What are you talking about? We found you passed out in the forest. I was worried," Percy said frowning.

An idea had just struck my mind. I paid no mind to Percy's word, but instead pressed my lips against his. Like usual, it always started out soft and sweet, then pleasurable and rough. When I pulled away, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. I then reopened them.

"Percy, I don't think our relationship is going to work out," I said softly. It hurt for me to say this, but it was true.

"What do you mean!?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

"It's over. I'm sorry. Now please leave," I said with a small smile. I pointed towards the door and Percy slowly got up, still shocked. He slowly stumbled back towards the door and left.

It just wasn't the same as Luke's kiss. I then realized, my love for Luke was real all along, while my love for Percy was fake. I sighed dreamily as I fell asleep to the sound of Luke's sweet voice echoing throughout my head. We were finally together again.

_~*~The End~*~_


End file.
